I Watch You, Fast Asleep
by Raccoon48
Summary: .ONExSHOT.Kaiora.PreKH. Sora has slept in. Again. Kairi is NOT happy...


**_Author's Notes:_** Random idea inspired by KH2's English theme 'Sanctuary', one of the verse lines being 'I watch you, fast asleep…" LOL.

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, this would be IN it, dammit! XD

* * *

"Where _is _he?"

I glanced around the beach and tapped my foot impatiently.

"He _can't _still be asleep…" I said exasperatedly, biting my lip.

Riku just shrugged at me, hands in his pockets.

Frustrated, I placed on my hips and frowned at him.

"Well _I'm _going to get him! You stay here, alright? I'll be right back…"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"… after I whoop his lazy butt…" I muttered angrily, and stomped off towards the docks.

"And don't go wandering off, Riku!" I called back, "You'd better be here when I get back!"

He saluted me idly from the shore as I laboriously rowed back towards the mainland.

_**X**_

I flung the front door open, sprinted towards the staircase and leapt up it, panting and cursing under my breath.

"Oh, hello Kairi," came a motherly voice. I turned quickly and gave his mother an annoyed smile; still bounding up the stairs three at a time.

Reaching his bedroom door, I brought my fists down upon it and yelled at the top of my voice.

"SORA! You lazy bum, get out here!"

No answer.

I heaved a sigh and on a spur of annoyance, kicked the door open.

The room was almost pitch black except for a dim desk lamp opposite the door; the curtains were shut tight. Dirty clothes and random childish toys coated the floor; posters adorned the walls and in the corner on a simple, plain bed, limp brunette spikes were visible from under the blanket.

With clenched fists I strode over to the bed and in one swift movement, pulled the blanket off him and onto the floor. At the loss of the blanket, he recoiled for a moment, but then rolled over, still asleep.

I took a deep breath.

"SORA! IT'S ELEVEN O'CLOCK, DAMMIT! GET UP!" I shouted into his ear, and he jerked awake in a fright and toppled off the bed.

"W-whh?" he mumbled incoherently into the carpet.

I rolled my eyes; nudged my shoe into his ribs and he groaned.

"Kairi…?" he muttered and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Once he'd regained his vision again, I pointed angrily up to the ceiling where a small toy wooden boat hung, with little hand-made figures leaning out the side.

"See that?" I snarled, "We were going to make one of them, remember?"

Sora blinked up at me. "The raft? Yeah…?"

"And what time were we going to meet? NINE O'CLOCK!"

"W-wha… what time is it now?" he asked, confused.

"Eleven!" I screeched.

He ruffled his hair awkwardly. "Sorry Kai…" he said, and yawned.

"Sora! You _promised_ you wouldn't slack off!"

He looked up and gave me his most convincing sleepy puppy-dog look.

"I'm sorry, Kairi…" he said apologetically, bright blue eyes sparkling mockingly, "Can… can I still come help now?"

"Hmph…" I said, looking around uncomfortably. I was a sucker for his puppy-dog eyes.

"…Fine, Sora, but you'd better work your butt off to make up for it!"

Sora grinned mischievously.

_**X**_

Five minutes later, I was dragging him down the beach towards the boats. As I reached my own, I let go of him to untie it from the dock. A moment later, I turned back, and he'd dropped down again on the beach; half asleep.

I let out a yell of frustration.

"SORA!"

He jumped back up again, eyelids drooping. "Sorry Kai…"

"Sora, you must have had like… 13 hours sleep! How are you still tired?" I asked in disbelief.

"I… stayed up late…" he mumbled apologetically, not looking at me.

I frowned at him, and followed his gaze to the boats he was eyeing distastefully.

"Ha. Don't feel like rowing?" I asked, unable to hide a smirk.

Sora's head drooped guiltily and he didn't reply.

"Well…" I said, heaving a dramatic sigh, "The boats aren't _that _small… I suppose I _could _row you over, just this once…"

Sora lifted his head and blinked hopefully.

Smirking, I reached down and took his hand, pulling him up.

_**X**_

As expected, he fell asleep again.

Rowing loosely, I looked up at him slumped at the other end of the rowboat. His head was tilted to the side onto his left shoulder, with a few strands of brown tumbling over his closed lids. The cute, childish features seemed all the more innocent while he slept. His mouth lolled open as he breathed deeply; chest slowly rising and falling in time to it.

I shook my head, grinning reluctantly.

**If we did go to other worlds, I'd only need you.**

Blushing, I eyed him thoughtfully.

"Fine, Sora. You can sleep as much as you want," I said out-loud, although I knew he was far out of hearing range.

**xx**_ .You can sleep as much as you want… but only if I can watch you_...**xx**

_**

* * *

**_

**_A/N:_** Meh. I thought it was okay. Haha.

Dedicated to the lurvely **_Iridaceae!_** Read her fics and experience extreme awesomeness :D

_It's my birthday (yay), and I deserve reviews._

_**So review**. **Now.**_

>Racc48


End file.
